


Danganronpa Fetish Wonderland!

by kyosukemunakata



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crossdressing, Desperation, F/F, F/M, Feet, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Inflation, Kink, M/M, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Omorashi, TF, Transformation, Trapped, Urination, danganronpa - Freeform, its a wild ride, obscure fetishes, small spaces, there will be fets than tagged but they just haven't been decided yet, toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyosukemunakata/pseuds/kyosukemunakata
Summary: INCOMPLETE. 2 CHAPTERS A DAY!A collection of fetish/kink based stories with one for each of the characters of DRV3! ENjoy!(tagged as underage as the characters are 16)





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to a Danganronpa fetish paradise! Hope you enjoy ! :)


	2. Ouma Kokichi - Humiliation/ratplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters may be ooc and there will be some plot holes but hey ho it's a fetish story who cares about continuity errors!
> 
> You could count this as beastiality.

Shuuichi was mad and if you asked him then and there he would say he was mad with a capital M and then he would become even madder when you laughed at this. 

"Calm down, dude!" Kaito was attempting to stop his friend from smashing something up.

"It's just Ouma! Is! So! Annoying!" He kicked the bedside table, causing a lamp to topple over the side.

Kaito barely caught it. "You're not usually this angry about him."

"I know, I know," Shuuichi sat down beside him. "It's just got to a point! I never know if he's lying or not and he's doing nothing to get us out of this fucking place!"

"Wow, Shuuichi's swearing, this must be getting serious!" Kaito joked. 

Shuuichi didn't reply, he was still thinking about Ouma and how infuriating he was, he just wanted to strangl-

"I've got it!" He exclaimed, all of a sudden.

"Got what?" Kaito obviously hadn't been concentrating on the conversation much, that or he was still getting over Shuuichi's sailormouth.

"A plan!" Shuuichi stood up to make this revelation slightly more dramatic.

Kaito just sighed, he knew this was going to involve him.

And it did, 10 minutes later they were in the cafeteria planning their prank like little masterminds. 

Shuuichi sat twiddling his pen around aimlessly, wondering if there was anything in the whole world that could actually annoy Ouma. Could people that annoying be annoyed by anything? 

"Come on, he gotta have like some secret fear or something!" Kaito said, looking at his friend's determined face as he concentrated on his work.

"Ouma? A secret fear? If he did then it's probably be something like the concept of being alone in the universe or telling the truth." Shuuichi felt himself slouching further on his chair as his motivation drifted elsewhere.

"Ouma's afraid of rats." Korekiyo passed by at the perfect moment.

"What the hell!" Kaito jumped at his sudden appearance.

They didn't get a reply.

"How does he know that?!" Kaito asked. "I mean, if anyone was gonna know someone's secret fears it's gonna be him but still!"

"I don't care, I'll take what I can get!" Shuuichi now had a grin on his face as he jumped up from his chair, ready to put a plan in action.

"Where the hell are we gonna find rats though?" Kaito thought about how else he could've been spending the afternoon, ideas such as training or talking to Maki came to mind, hell, even spending time with Korekiyo sounded more inviting. 

Coincidentally and very conveniently, Himiko had lots of animals for magic tricks in her newly opened research lab and of course, some of them were rats.

"What do you want them for?" Himiko was being her usual lazy and stubborn self when they had proposed the question.

"A prank." Shuuichi answered honestly.

"On who?" She looked extremely tired. 

"Ouma." Kaito wanted this whole shenanigan over with.

"Okay, but you have to watch a magic trick first." Himiko was already making her way over to her equipment as if no wasn't an option.

That had been a lie, it was not A magic trick, nor was it even a few magic tricks, let's just say it was a LOT of magic tricks. But still, it payed off, and by the end of it they were starting to enjoy themselves. 

And so the pair left with a small cage full of about 5 rats. 

"Hey, Kaito, don't worry about this, I'll do the rest myself, I know you probably don't wanna spend you WHOLE day doing this, so you're free to go!" Shuuichi noticed him looking a little bored and as if he wanted to be somewhere else.

"Thanks Shuuichi! Bye! Good luck!" The astronaut bolted off to some unknown destination.

Shuuichi laughed, he hadn't realized exactly how desperate he'd been to leave but he didn't care because he had stuff to do and people to see. 

He found Ouma in the cafeteria, he was eating something obviously cooked by Kirumi or else it probably wouldn't have looked so delicious. 

"Ouma!" He called over to the short boy. "I need to talk to you, in private."

"Ooo! Are you gonna tell me a secret?" Ouma giggled, making Shuuichi even more glad he was doing what he was doing.

"You could say that." He muttered.

"I'm intrigued!" Ouma lept up and followed him back to his room.

"You're not gonna try and seduce me are you?" Ouma said as they reached the door of Shuuichi's room. 

"Shut up." Shuuichi went red, pulling his hat down further by habit.

"Nishishishi!" There it was, that smug laugh that Shuuichi knew - and hated - all too well. 

Once they were inside, Shuuichi shut the door behind them, locking it too. He knelt under the bed and produced the cage of rats, covered in a cloth to make the reveal more intense. 

"What's in the box!?" Ouma asked brightly, he'd sat down on the bed and was now swinging his legs like a small child.

"Not a box, a cage." Shuuichi corrected him, preparing to remove the material. "And a little birdie told me you won't like what's inside it."

Now Ouma felt a little on edge, something unusual for him but if it was what he thought it could be - there was no pretending it was a joke to him.

"Hope you're not carrying any cheese!" Shuuichi said, smugly, he'd planned this line since he found out about the rats and Kaito hadn't been able to break it to him that it sucked.

He lifted off the cloth and revealed what was underneath.

"No, Shuuichi, don't, please." Ouma's face turned to stone.

"But why not?" Shuuichi feigned innocence.

Ouma felt his face heating up, he hated showing vulnerability. 

"I can't believe that a supreme leader would ACTUALLY be afraid of something so tiny and cute!" Shuuichi continued, loving the reaction he was getting.

Ouma backed up a little, "I'm not scared of them, I-I just don't like them, okay?"

"That's not what I heard!" Shuuichi smiled.

"People lie, take it from me! Nishishishi!" This time Shuuichi could tell how incredibly forced the laugh was as Ouma tried to deflect the situation.

"Then why don't you come and stroke one?" Shuuichi took one step closer to him. "Or are you too embarrassed that I'll find out your little weakness!"

Ouma felt sick, this couldn't be happening, he couldn't be humiliated by Shuuichi of all people, it was pathetic!

"This is so pointless!" Ouma tried. "I can't believe you're wasting your time with this when I'm not even afraid of rats!"

"We'll see about that!" Shuuichi opened the cage.

The rats were released and running left, right and centre, they'd been caged up for a long time - not to mention they'd spent about half an hour under a bed with a cloth covering them.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ouma screamed, he dashed to the door hoping that someway he could get out.

His heart was pounding against his chest and he could feel his adrenaline shooting through his veins like a bullet, his breath catching up with his fear and becoming frantic. He wanted to move, every part of him was begging his muscles to start again but the fear had taken over him and he stood like a statue against the door. He had no clue what to do, his brain seemed like it was short circuiting, stricken with the inability to think of a way out of the situation. 

"Aww, Ouma, are you scared?" Shuuichi laughed but seeing the fear in the boy's eyes induced a different emotion. Guilt.

"S-Shuuichi, please, I'm not joking!" He managed, his tongue felt dry and his whole body felt numb as if it had forgotten how to function.

The rats were still running around like crazy, one of them was heading right for Ouma and there was nothing he could do about it.

"No! Please!" He begged as the rat scampered harmlessly in his direction, he just wanted to curl up into a ball on the floor and wish it all away but he couldn't even move. 

That's when it happened. The rat became interested first in his shoes and then in his trousers and in a split second it was travelling up his leg.

Ouma screamed at the top of his lungs, he didn't think he'd ever heard himself make this noise before.

He dropped to floor in an instant, writhing around on the floor in an attempt to rid the rat from his clothing without having to touch it.

Shuuichi felt the guilt overcome him as he watched the boy hyperventilating, he hadn't expect it to create such a strong reaction, he thought he'd just scream once or something, nothing like this.

"Ouma, ouma, I'm sorry, calm down, please!" He crouched beside the boy who was now on the verge of tears, Shuuichi didn't know what to do, this was so unlike Ouma that it caught him of guard.

"Get it out, now!" Ouma whimpered, he felt utterly pathetic.

The rat had reached his crotch and dived easily under his boxers, he shivered as he felt it's tiny claws scrabbling against his skin, it was even worse given the area. 

Shuuichi noticed the unnatural bulge and not thinking, grabbed at it, hoping to somehow catch the rat.

Ouma gasped in pain as the sudden movement of Shuuichi's hand caused the rat to scramble away, violently slashing into his cock. 

"Be careful!" He cried, he could tell that the rat had drawn blood.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what to do!" Shuuichi looked helplessly around as if something in the room would somehow help the situation.

Little did they know, another rat had approached them and had also crawled up his trouser leg.

"THERE'S ANOTHER!" Ouma screamed, he could feel it's feet making marks on his sensitive skin.

This rat headed round the back, it too nestling under his boxers.

"Ah!" Ouma suddenly moaned involuntarily, causing Shuuichi to jump, he looked shocked.

The rat had began burrowing into his ass, sniffing and snuffling, it's thin whiskers stroked against his cheeks, making a tingle run up his spine.

"Shu-Shuuichi! It's - It's -" He didn't want to say what was going on, it was one of the most humiliating and horrific experiences of his life. "It's in my ass!"

Shuuichi didn't react for a second, frozen in shock, but another moan from Ouma brought him back to reality.

As the rat dug it's nose deeper and deeper into his puckered hole, leaving him panting and trying not to make more noises, his erection was growing by the second and this accompanied by his fear, was an overwhelming sensation of pleasure and adrenaline. 

"W-what should I do?" Shuuichi felt extremely uncomfortable but watching the usually manipulative and boisterous boy become a quivering, vulnerable wreck was making him feel slightly turned on. 

No, this wasn't happening, Ouma and Shuuichi both soon noticed that Shuuichi was also getting hard, he was desperate to join in with the penetration of Ouma.

Ouma was already close to orgasming at this point, the rat was relentless and he'd figured Shuuichi wasn't doing anything to help on purpose. At this point, he was so overcome with the feeling of pleasure, he'd forgotten about his fear of rats.

"O-Ouma!" Shuuichi managed, he had to remove his trousers as he felt his skin prickle and become flushed all over.

Ouma unbuttoned his pants and took off his boxers, the rats came with them. 

"Become the rat!" Ouma breathed, between frantic panting and so Shuuichi took the place of the rat, 

As Shuuichi sank himself into the boy, the rats came back, crawling over them, leaving the tiniest of scratch marks over their exposed lower halves.

"You still scared of rats?" Shuuichi teased as he continued thrusting into him. 

Ouma nodded, "I just can't feel anything apart from yo- AH!" 

With that Ouma released his load all over the floor and the rats around them. 

Shuuichi pulled out, just in time to come all over Ouma's rat infested body. 

He sank back onto the ground, panting still, his face pink, tired. Ouma lay back, resting his head on his thighs.

"Good prank, Shuuichi." He giggled. "Next time, my choice of animals."


	3. Rantaro Amami - Small Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro falls into a tiny box way too small for him in an adventurous tale which tests your limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at hopes peak

Space is small but he is tall.

 

Rantaro felt so very frail and feeble that day. Like a gust of wind would take him by surprise and send him flying. He had suffered from a flu for the past week and was beginning to recover. He felt so vulnerable and uneasy as if anything could take him down. And it could. Oh how it could. 

"Hey Amami-kun! You seem down... What's up?" Said the voice of Shuuichi Saihara. Saihara always seemed like he had so much to prove and he really did. 

"It's no big deal. I've just been kind of ill these last few days and now I feel really pathetic and vulnerable" Rantaro shrugged, looking defeated.

"That's awful. Is there anything we can do to help?" Kaede Akamatsu chimes in, a genuine and bright smile on her face.

"Just be gentle with me and don't even think about letting anyone violate me." Rantaro replied to the girl next to him. If he had his own way, he would be relaxing by the pool right now and enjoying a drink of lemonade. Rantaro always felt so at home when he was in the sun, relaxed and calm.

"Whaaat?! We love you Amami-kun! We'd never let anyone hurt you!" Said Kaede.

"Love is a strong word. But I love you so much Amami-kun! You're so cool! You're acting so uncharacteristic!" Saihara blurted, as if he let too many words slip.

"Ah really? You love a guy like me? I'm not that great." Rantaro sighed but decided to accept his compliment.

A car drove past quickly, blasting out loud music and Rantaro was startled. He hated cars. He hated being cooped up in small spaces and he also hated how bad they were for the environment. 

"You know... I hate small spaces a whole lot." Rantaro said, absentmindedly. 

"Eh. I know that's a thing a lot of people dislike, but I don't care all that much." Kaede said.

"I'm very indifferent on the subject." Saihara added unnecessarily.

"They make me feel so vulnerable and small. I have a lot of trauma involving small spaces so let's not get into it. I'm sorry. I just spoke my mind." Rantaro said.

"Okay!" The other two said. But he could tell they were wondering what kind of trauma would involve small spaces and why he was so desperate to change the subject. It was only human nature after all. Once they got a taste of the fruit they couldn't help but want to go back for more. Rantaro was considered one of the more mysterious students. At a school for talented individuals, you'd expect a lot of crazy people willing to give out every detail of their life. Rantaro was more content with chilling in the background and watching life pass by. He didn't want to be another Kokichi or Korekiyo. He was fine with being one of the more normal students of Hope's Peak. And there was truly room for everyone at Hope's Peak. While the outside world would shun him for his piercings and daring sense of style, the Hope's Peak students accepted it and wore even crazier things. Everyone was a little psycho there.

 

"Kiyo is dressed as a fair maiden!" Kokichi screeched. It was another crazy day at Hope's Peak and Rantaro, Kaede and Saihara had just arrived at their lesson.

"Oh wow! I love the new look, Kiyo!" Rantaro chuckled.

 

"Degenerate males shouldn't get to touch clothes made for the beautiful bodies of girls!" Tenko cried, tears streaming down her face.

"It's not like it was voluntary." Kiyo said. But he certainly wasn't fighting it either. Kiyo wore the expression of a wounded soldier in the middle of a battlefield, accepting his fate yet accepting happily that he'd go down in history and that he'd died a hero fighting for the right cause.

"I needed models to try out my cosplay! I wanted to see how different bodies and figures would pull it off!" Said Tsumugi.

"Kiyo is looking truly body beautiful today!" Said Kokichi as if he were a sports commentator.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Miu asked, as if speaking the mind of the rest of the room.

 

Later that day, Himiko had announced she would be doing a magic show. Yet again. Her tricks never got boring though, she would always have something new and exciting to show.

"And now! For a tiny box that can fit a whole person in it! That's just magic, isn't it?!" Himiko said to her audience, gesturing to a small box.

Rantaro took one look at the box and felt nauseous. There would be a person going in that? Those were the kind of questions running through his mind as he stared at the box in disgust and utter shock. 

"Any volunteers?" Himiko called out.

"Yeah! Amami-chan would like to!" Said Kokichi. 

"I didn't say that!" Rantaro protested. But next thing he knew, he was in the box. How ever did that happen?

 

Rantaro could barely move his head and he felt like he couldn't even breathe! The box was truly suffocating. How did his body contort so that it would fit into the box? Rantaro was panicking now. He may as well have accepted the box as his home. 

This magic trick was certainly some dirty trick. Rantaro realized it felt somehow glorious and tantalizing. His body being confined to such a small space. It was freeing yet he felt so relentlessly trapped. Should he be ashamed that he was enjoying his time in the box? He couldn't believe it. He shuddered from the sheer thrill of it all. Rantaro was truly a thrillseeker by nature and being packed in this tiny box like luggage in a suitcase was a crazy experience. At the same time his claustrophobia was consuming him whole. This box was a palace of surprises. A place where the imagination had no limits and yet it was so compact.

Rantaro tried to stretch out his legs but failed miserably. He just couldn't. He was a tall guy which made this situation even stranger. Rantaro blushed imagining the audience's reaction to this freakish display. He felt heat rush over his body and he tried to stretch out his arms. To his dismay but also to his relief. He felt so lucky to be confined like that. A truly Super High School Level experience!

The young man was truly euphoric in this position. Unable to move. Not even an inch. He was becoming breathless from panting. Partly because of how squashed he was and partly from excitement. It was like ecstasy to him. It was a drug he couldn't get enough of. The feeling of being trapped was addictive. Nowhere to reach out his arms or legs. The audience must think he's an amazingly freakish contortionist. But he didn't understand how he managed to fit in there, but he wasn't going to argue with it. He could've been in the box for hours by now, it seemed like it was a place without time. Rantaro wiggled his toes, savouring the miniscule movement he was able to achieve.

His wavy hair brushed up against the top of the box, creating a stimulating friction that made him feel alive. 'I guess this is how it feels to truly live' Rantaro thought 'the rest is a sham. This is blissful.' Rantaro tried to wriggle. Feeling ashamed of his thoughts he tried to let his mind go blank, to let his visions go away. He felt obliged to hate it yet he couldn't help but love it. The fear and restraint was constant. It was exhilarating. It was what he'd been missing his entire life. He resisted a squeal of excitement as he felt a shiver go up his spine. This was the moment his body was pushed to it's limit. This was what he was born for. To be there and experience the senses like that was utter paradise.

Rantaro felt petrified and vulnerable, but he couldn't shake the feeling of utter happiness. This was paradise for Rantaro Amami. The walls around him constraining him. He was excited. He was thrilled. There were chills. It could be weeks by now, years. Who cares if the rest of the world has faded away? Rantaro was experiencing life for the first time! And that was all that mattered. He never wanted to leave that box but at the same time he was in desperate need of saving. He felt violated, defiled. But he loved it. He loved every second of it. He remembered every happy memory that stood out for him but nothing impacted him as much as this moment in the box. It seemed every second was more and more enthralling and terrifying. 'Being trapped has a bad reputation' He thought 'because I fucking love it.' Was it love? Or was it a thrilling kind of hatred? Whatever the feeling was felt like trying a forbidden fruit.

He considered what might happen if he needed to go to the bathroom but let the thought pass by. It didn't matter. At this time, Rantaro Amami was confined to the box. His limbs aching to move and the box practically telling him to never leave. This must be what cocaine feels like. No wonder people get addicted to drugs if this is what they feel like... This must be what it's like, being an innocent individual and trying drugs for the first time. So freeing yet so shameful. So against society's rules but who cares when you're in utter bliss? This is hope and despair combined to make a feeling that leaves you trapped. His legs quivering in excitement but barely since how packed into the tiny box he was. 

This was a fantasy world for Rantaro. He couldn't even tap on the side. He couldn't kick it to roll it over. But it wasn't like he wanted to escape. It was an imprisonment. It was a punishment yet a reward. Rantaro felt like a prisoner on death row. He wasn't able to see the light of day but maybe it was better that way. Maybe this was how the world intended it to be. Rantaro was free of society's shackles. So what if he enjoyed this experience? No one could tell! It was just a box with no emotion. That was one of the things that made him feel so alive. If this was what being held captive was, Rantaro would want to be kidnapped again and again.

Rantaro had, in fact, been kidnapped before. He had been driven for miles in the boot of a car. Needless to say, he wasn't a big fan of cars after that. But now this fear was gone... But at the same time it remained prominent and constant! His back was aching like mad from being hunched over for so long and his legs needed to be stretched but it was such a joyful and unique feeling. It was a once in a lifetime experience so Rantaro made sure to enjoy every second of this ride.

The confinement of it all was almost too much to bear. It consumed him. It consumed his entire, unmovable body. All of his joints felt like they were disintegrating and frail. He felt brand new. Like he could experience life in a whole new way. He knew it wouldn't work, but he tried to kick his leg out and failed. But he smiled at the result. He was so, so glad he couldn't move. It was so wrong to feel like this! It was so right at the same time. He felt impossibly dirty but at the same time fresh and clean, as if he'd shed his skin to reveal a new person. His body couldn't move even if he wanted it to! He felt his face heat up and a smile growing. He wanted to scream. There was no way Rantaro was the same guy he was this morning. This captivity changed him. This immobility. How can being truly trapped be so freeing? How can spending hours on end in a box feel like a trip to Wonderland...?

Then Rantaro saw a flash of light. The top of the box was lifted. The audience looked shocked beyond belief. You could hear gasps of 'how did he fit in there?!'. Rantaro gave a weak wave to the audience. He was relieved yet so unsatisfied with his removal from the box. How long had it been?

"And that's only the first 5 minutes of the show!" Himiko told the audience. Really? Rantaro had felt like he'd spent a lifetime in that box!

He needed more.

"Whoa, Amami-kun! I'm so proud of you! That was amazing." Saihara told him, excitedly.

"Haha yeah! It was weird. It was new." Rantaro told his friend.

Rantaro would never forget the pure euphoria of being in the box. It would live with him forever. But it was his experience. And no one needed to know. Rantaro smiled and grimaced at the box before walking away. That was living. And Rantaro was so grateful he'd experienced that.


	4. Ryoma Hoshi - Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never had he expected to be the tennis racket. But life is truly a game!

What were considered 'the glory days'? It always seemed like a concept that wouldn't be relevant until you were far into adulthood. But Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Player had felt as though his 'glory days' had already passed him by and he never really had the chance to bask in that glory.

His life experience was so much more vast than that of the other students. He had become jaded and nihilistic. The others still had a youthful outlook on life and were full of hope. Hoshi sometimes felt like a bitter old war veteran grandfather watching his grandkids grow up in front of his eyes. Their naivety and innocence when faced with a life or death situation was so bittersweet to him. It made him look back on his first time in a life threatening situation. 

 

"Nishishishi!" Squealed Kokichi, his eyes lighting up with a childlike excitement "I feel absolutely cheeky today!" 

"Who just goes and announces bullshit like that?" Miu asked, exasperated at Kokichi's antics. It was breakfast and unsurprisingly, the students personalities were clashing. Hoshi sat there, a cynical look on his face. 

"Me, you dirty old sock!" Ouma said.

"Uhhh... Could you call me that again?" Miu's eyes glistened with a masochistic excitement.

"How about you just put a sock in it and shut the fuck up." Hoshi told the others. He was past getting unreasonably angry, but he wasn't past being irritated at their banter.

 

"Hey Hoshi, I really want to see your tennis skills in person so uhh.. You want to play a match?" Saihara asked the young man, an optimistic glint in his eyes. Saihara seemed enthusiastic and full of genuine fascination, though he was trying to contain it, as a reserved individual.

"Pssh. You can live without seeing it, kid. There's no passion left in it anyway." Hoshi mimicked taking a puff of a cigarette with his candy stick. If only he had a real one with him, it might lighten his mood by the tiniest percentage.

"Don't put yourself down like that..." Saihara said, a red creeping up his cheek. It was clear he was not the most comfortable with giving compliments or reassurance, so it was presumably from the heart "A-Any talent is amazing, and you're lucky to have it."

"Cut the cheesy shit, Saihara. I'm not Mr. Roboto. I'm not gonna be inspired by this kind of preaching." Hoshi said. He didn't feel the slightest bit bad about insulting Kiibo. After all, he was a robot and no matter how good the technology was, Hoshi believed you couldn't just program emotions into a piece of scrap metal. Kiibo was simply a walking, talking microwave in Hoshi's eyes. Good for completing tasks, but when it starts to make noise then it's infuriating.

"Yeah, man! I wanna see this guy's skills too! I think I could beat this leprechaun." Said Kaito. 'What a clueless guy' thought Hoshi. 

"Hmmm yeah..." Korekiyo joined the conversation "The limits of the human body and what it's capable of... Fascinating, fascinating."

"If I have the power of Atua on my side, I can surely beat this guy!" Angie said "Although I don't have tennis on my island..."

All of the others added an enthusiastic and characteristic comment to the discussion, but at this point Hoshi had given up on listening. If they were that persistent then it would probably be a whole lot easy just to do it than listen to their nagging all day.

"Fine. All of you. Come to my lab and I'll let you see a bit of my playing." Hoshi reluctantly agreed, much to the others joy. You could almost feel the excitement buzzing in the air.

 

Once they reached the lab, Hoshi began to explain some of his techniques in the most simple way possible. Years of training had got him there and he wasn't about to teach these bastards how to do every trick in the book.

"Could I have a go!? It looks so fun!" Kiibo asked, his robotic yet uncannily human voice filled with energy and passion.

"Sur-" Hoshi finished his sentence when he realized his legs just wouldn't move. In fact, it almost seemed like his legs were merging together. It was an unfamiliar sensation, unlike anything he'd ever felt. Was it a bad feeling? No. Was it a good feeling? Probably not.  It was mesmerizing. It was strange. His legs crept closer and closer together until they were barely recognizable as legs. They seemed so unnatural. It was almost like the stump of a tree. Yet it was shiny and didn't look like skin, only the color of his skin remained. Hoshi had certainly experienced a lot but this was something new. Something very new that would change his worldview forever.

"Uhhh is it just me or is Hoshi shrinking!?" Miu yelped. And indeed he was. The already tiny young man was getting smaller. The others seemed to tower around him. It was like a scene out of Gulliver's Travels. Hoshi felt so small and diminutive. More so than usual, that is. They were so much bigger than him at this point, he felt like a small animal at a zoo. It felt exploitative and wrong yet their confusion was perfectly understandable.

"It's definitely my magic." Himiko insisted, but no one heard her. They were way to focused on the scene unfolding in front of their eyes.

Hoshi's arms seemed to be being lifted up by some kind of invisible force, making an 'O' shape around his head. Then his arms began to merge, much like his legs. Hoshi attempted to move them but they were already stuck like an impossibly strong magnet. His hands and feet were nowhere to be seen. It was as if they had melted. Hoshi wasn't scared, but he felt an intense anger rush over his distorted body. This shouldn't be humanly possible... And yet. What were once his arms seemed to get thinner and thinner until they reached a point where they seemed to stop or at least slow down.

His hair began to divide into a strange grid, reminiscent of the strings on a tennis racket. His hair was no longer hair but it was a kind of fibre, although the colour was the same as it had always been.Was this a dream? Hoshi wanted to shout but he was too furious for any words to form. 

"Wait a second... Hoshi is turning into a tennis racket!" An indistinguishable voice called out from the crowd. It was such a commotion.

There was a burning sensation to it. He felt as though he was being molded like play dough. It seemed to be happening so effortlessly. It was magical. That was one of the first words he would use when describing this situation. Frustrating yet magical. There was undoubtedly a sense of adventure to it, also. He was so powerless here. Any attempt to fight it would surely be in vain. He just let it happen. His face began to sink into the rest of his new 'body'. It seemed like it was getting smaller and his point of view began to change.

"Well... He's a tennis racket. So let's have a play!" Ouma said, grinning menacingly but at the same time there was a certain childlike innocence to his words.

"I mean.. Why not? It sounds like fun..." Saihara admitted. He had been wanting to play a game using the Hoshi racket but couldn't muster up the courage to say it out loud, in fear of judgement or ridicule. But now it seemed like his feelings were shared with the rest of the teenagers.

Kokichi placed a tennis ball on the racket and began to bounce it up and down. This feeling was absolutely agonizing for Hoshi. He was writhing in pain and there was nothing he could do to escape. It felt like someone was pulling each strand of his hair out with their bare hands. Hoshi's face looked so natural on the tennis racket, like it had always been that way.

Saihara and Ouma began to hit the ball back and forth in a perfect rally. Saihara had never been that good at tennis before... What made this different? Was it the pure passion that was incorporated into the game from seeing Hoshi transform and the use of the Hoshi racket? Although Ouma was the one holding Hoshi, Saihara's skills were unbelievably good. Just because of one little mishap!

 "Whoa! Saihara-chan is good!" Ouma said.

The ball flew into the Hoshi racket, an excruciating pain flooding through his body, if you could call it that. The ball bounced off Hoshi with ease. Never in his many years of playing tennis had Hoshi ever considered actually BEING the tennis racket. He felt as though there were no bones left in his body, he was almost invincible. But the sense of pain was still there. And the pain seemed to be amped up crazily high in this form.

Eventually they stopped playing and Ouma dropped the Hoshi racket on the floor, as if he was nothing but a normal racket. Hoshi's face was at the top of the handle, right below the strings. Could he even call himself human anymore? Would he ever return from this form? Hoshi felt as though these questions weren't even worth asking. This situation was so otherworldly that literally anything could occur. The universe had no limits. Hoshi, who earlier that day was cynical of everything was now in utter disbelief as he had taken the form of a tennis racket.

"Saihara! Let's have a match!" Kaito waved at his friend. Hoshi felt like such an insignificant object. 

"Of course!" Saihara said, and they began to play. Each hit sending Hoshi into a state of electrifying pain.

That day, it seemed as though the universe had glitched a little. Something went wrong in the coding. Or maybe it went right, depending on who's angle you decided to look at it from.

The students began to slowly make their way out of the room, and Saihara took with him the Hoshi racket.

"Dude... That's a bit weird! That's still Hoshi, y'know!" Kaito said to Saihara.

"I don't think so. It's a memory." Saihara smiled whimsically. 

 

Now you can just imagine the look on Saihara's face when he woke up to Hoshi sleeping on his bedroom floor!


	5. Maki Haruwaka - Fully Body Inflation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki inflates like a balloon. It’s wild.

Kaede could not remember the last time she'd had a dream like the one she'd just awoken from. It had been set in a dark room with only one light bulb that seemed to flicker on and off inconsistently, when the light was on she could see that the room was filled with balloons. She wondered if it meant anything and if it did, what it meant.

 

UPUPUPUPUPU! GOOD MORNING STUDENTS! THE MONOKUBS HAVE SOME VERY SPECIAL PRESENTS FOR YOU IN THE GYMNASIUM!

 

"Oh God." She sighed, watching the little screen in her room, she knew full well these would not be the kind of presents any of them would want to receive but she also knew there would probably be consequences if she didn't turn up.

Using her monopad to remind her of the location of gymnasium, she walked across the to the main building and surprisingly didn't bump into anyone else on their way until-

"Good morning, Kaede." Korekiyo greeted her, his expression unable to read as usual so she couldn't tell if he was as confused as she was.

"Hi, Kiyo!" She gave him a small wave, not sure whether to engage in conversation or not.

"I suppose you received the same announcement as I did." He said, he had approached her now.

"Yep!" Someone she was still trying to keep up her joyful exterior. "I wonder what it could be! Shall we go in? "

"Certainly, but Kaede," Korekiyo's looked at her quite sternly, as shown though his eyes. "It's very obvious that you're feeling uneasy right now, why try and pretend you aren't?"

"No, no, it's nothing, I'm sure these gifts can't be that bad, I'm only slightly worried!" She didn't want to launch him into some deep philosophical discussion about how humans show emotions in different cultures.

Korekiyo nodded, "I shall accept your answer. But I find it rather pitiful that you feel the need to put up this facade."

Kaede didn't know how to respond, this insult seemed to come out of no where! Did he really think this about her? She still hadn't figured him out yet.

  
In the gymnasium, the other students had gathered, all of them waiting expectantly for whatever was going to happen next.

"I love presents! Nishishishi!" She could hear Ouma even from where she was standing. Typical.

"Shut up!" She assumed that was Kaito replying to the faux naivety from the boy.

 

Before Kaede could even approach her friend, Shuuichi, the monokubs had appeared in all their stupidity and bright colours.

"The moment you've all been waiting for!" Monotaro was the first to speak.

"I bet you're all super excited!" Monophanie added to her "brothers" words.

"Yes!" Ouma called out from the crowd, smirking as usual.

"Well then get ready to be amazed!" Monotaro revealed the box he was holding behind his back.

The box was quite large and sturdy looking, only adding to Kaede's curiosity. She wondered what may be inside, maybe another killer robot? Or perhaps they had been hacked and were actually gonna give them nice presents.

"Ta da!" Kaede blinked, she realised she'd been caught up in her thoughts and had forgotten to even look at the box!

Inside the box was what you might expect from the monokubs: garbage. Absolute garbage. Trash to the first degree.

"Aww! I'm so disappointed!" Ouma spilled some crocodile tears but was aggressively ignored by everyone else who just sighed and approached the box, hoping that was really not it.

"A fucking lamp?!" Miu exclaimed, holding up a tattered old thing. "What the fuck am I gonna do with this shit? Shove it up my ass?"

"Knowing you..." Ouma said, cheekily. He was such a little scamp.

"Seriously, though, what is this crap?" Kaito asked the bears who were all standing, twiddling their thumbs and fidgeting a bit.

"We... May or may not have mixed up the boxes?" Monosuke admitted to him.

"Daddy is gonna kill us!" Monophanie squealed, it wasn't a noise that any ears would enjoy.

"Wow! All that hype and we got nothing!" Kaito looked a bit downtrodden but Kaede was very relieved.

She'd expected the worst and honestly a pile of trash was a Godsend in comparison to the horrors she'd been imagining.

After everyone had a bit of a rummage around, everyone left empty handed, except Gonta - he'd found a small plastic bug and of course he couldn't just leave it there!

"Hey, Kaede, you coming?" Shuuichi called as the others began to file out.

Kaede was lingering near the box.

"I'll catch you up! I didn't get a look at it cause I was at the back!" She replied, this was true, as she'd arrived practically last, she hadn't got to look through the box at all and even though it was just trash she hoped there might be something of interest in it.

But there was nothing, just a bunch of stuff you'd find at an antique shop or somewhere else old and musty - which got her thinking what this stuff was originally for.

"Wait, what is this!" She thought to herself as her hands brushed up against some crinkly plastic at the very bottom of the box, it felt new and out of place.

Feeling like she was doing a lucky dip, she grabbed the plastic and yanked it out from underneath the rest of the stuff.

"Balloons?" This reminded her of her dream which confused her even more.

She read the label, "Magic Balloons".

"Wonder what makes them magic?" She spoke aloud, opening the packet.

The real shock game when she realised that each balloon had a cartoon face on it. And she was staring directly at a red balloon, with the face ... Maki.

 

Kaede had taken the balloons back to her room immediately, she knew everyone else would just tell her to forget about it and that it was some weird prank by Monokuma, but something about them coupled with her dream seemed like there was something special about them.

"Here goes nothing!" She didn't really know what she expected to happen as she put the Maki balloon to her lips and began to blow.

She began to giggle as she blew it up, seeing Maki's sullen face on a colourful balloon was quite strange.

Then when the balloon was at it's capacity, she tied a quick knot and left it on the desk, not really sure of what to do now.

"I know, I'll go see Maki!" The balloon had inspired her to go try another hand at befriending the cold girl.

 

She'd had to ask a couple people before she finally found out that they'd seen Maki heading to the library, which Kaede thought was perfect as she would be able to talk to her alone!

 

In the library, Maki was sat on the floor with a book in her hand, Kaede didn't quite catch the title before the book had snapped shut and Maki had stood up.

"Hi, Maki!" She grinned at the girl, who was staring right at her.

"What do you want?" Maki was ready to leave straight away.

"I just wanted to talk to you, make friends and stuff!" Kaede hoped this was suffice as an excuse.

"I'm not here to make friends." Was the reply she got.

Kaede sighed, she was just about to give up when suddenly.

"Ahh!" Maki suddenly made a small noise.

"What is it!?" Kaede jumped to her side, hoping she wasn't hurt.

"Nothing, I just felt a bit odd." She muttered.

Now Kaede was reminded of how she'd lied to Korekiyo earlier when she told him she wasn't that scared, and that told her that Maki was not telling the truth.

She then noticed that Maki was clutching her stomach a little.

"Do you have a tummy ache?" She asked, perhaps the nerves were getting to her, but this seemed unlikely for Maki.

"No it's just-" Maki stopped and groaned again, this time Kaede heard a gurgling noise.

Maki dropped her hands to her sides and now Kaede could see the problem.

"Your stomach!" She yelped.

Maki's normally flat stomach had started to bulge, very quickly, her tummy was now pressing gently against the fabric of her shirt and it was growing in size.

"What's happening!" Maki's eyes flashed some uncharacteristic fear, but Kaede doubted anyone could stay calm in this situation.

"Should I get help?!" Kaede exclaimed, she was in a state of shock, what was going on?!

"No! Wait! I don't want anyone to see me!" Maki's stomach continued to grow and Kaede could now see that her thighs were now starting to expand too.

Kaede just stood, frozen.

"It feels like it's speeding up!" Maki's belly was now starting to appear from under her uniform and the buttons looked very strained.

"Is it painful?" Kaede looked worried.

"No, no it's just really weird! Make it stop!" She looked down at her tummy as it ballooned out, her thighs were now twice their size!

"Wait, Maki turn around." Kaede realised it wasn't just her belly and thighs.

Maki found her movements were slower and more of a waddle, but she turned around anyway.

Her ass had doubled it's weight, and had grown so big already that Kaede could see her panties as it outgrew her skirt.

Maki's face was tinged pink with embarrassment as she looked back at her large behind and her exposed panties.

When she turned back to face Kaede, her belly was even bigger than before. Kaede had doubts that the shirt would last much longer. And she was right, the buttons popped and shot across the room at a violent speed, allowing her belly to grow freely.

It was massive, and it hadn't stopped growing. Maki's boobs seemed to be expanding alongside it, her once average sized breasts now seemed like two enormous watermelons.

"What should I do?!" Maki groped at her stomach as if it would make it stop.

"I-I don't know! I feel like I should be doing something! Please let me get someone!" Kaede was unsure of what would be the right thing to do.

"No!" Maki pleaded, looking at her with eyes brimming full with tears.

"Maki! I'm sorry!" Kaede didn't know why she was apologising but all she wanted to do was hug her and tell her it would be okay.

Her skirt was ripping at the seams now and where the fabric had already torn, flesh was bulging out. Then RIP! The whole skirt fell away, leaving Maki clad only in her underwear.

Kaede wanted to look away, not wanting to embarrass the girl by seeing her nearly nude but it was a bit too late now.

Maki's body was taking the form of a full circle, her arms and legs seemed to be engulfed in her inflated shape, leaving only her hands and feet sticking out. Even her cheeks had taken on a chubbier and puffier shape, Kaede couldn't deny she looked quite cute.

Maki could feel her body expanding still, her belly felt so incredibly tight as if it was full of air. The pressure of it was strong and she prayed that she wouldn't pop! Her ass so big now that her panties were beginning to give her a wedgie as they became tighter and tighter and more lost in between her two ginormous buttocks. She wanted to walk but her feet were too buried under her bulging tummy, she couldn't even see them! She tried to rock herself over but only found herself able to teeter slightly in either direction but this only caused more discomfort as she could felt her inflated thighs be pushed against the floor, and they felt incredibly sensitive.

"I'm a balloon!" She cried.

That was when Kaede remembered, "The balloons!"

"Wait, what?!" Maki looked confused, wobbling slightly as she attempted to move yet again.

"I'll be right back and when I am, you'll be ask good as new!" Kaede ran out the door.

 

She dashed to her room and grabbed the Maki balloon, she carefully attempted to untie the knot, making sure she didn't pop it.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, victorious, once she had untied it and it quickly deflated.

 

Once she had done so, she ran back down to Maki, who was already on the mend. Her belly had decreased rapidly and her arms and legs were becoming visible again.

"I don't what you did, but thank you!" Maki looked away, blushing slightly.

Although it came with the realisation that the entire situation was her fault, she was glad to have been able to help.

Kaede waited with Maki until she had returned to her normal size. 

“Please don’t mention this to anyone.” Maki was yet to revert to her normal, cold self and still sounded vulnerable.

”Of course not!” Kaede grabbed the girl’s hand and squeezed it. “This is strictly between you and me.”

Maki gave her a small smile and to Kaede, this was a big accomplishment. 

 

 


	6. Shuuichi Saihara - Foot stuff/Surrealism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says. Feet.....They happen!

"Upupupupupu! Goodnight students and don't let the bedbears bite!" Monokuma lit up Saihara's otherwise dark room with his last message for the day.

Seeing his monochrome face right before bed was not Saihara's idea of a good time. Although he'd spent a fair amount of nights there, he was in no way used to having to watch the regular updates and he doubted that he was ever going to be. There was so many times that he wished that he could just grab a remote and switch the TV off, in fact he wished he could just go and switch the whole damn place off - or at least leave it on standby.

The most "standby" that he could get was the hours that he slept which were somehow not yet plagued with nightmares, haunted by his deceased classmates. Instead, he found refuge and safety in his dreams. Dreams of back home. Dreams of his old school. Dreams.

When you're in a situation as Saihara is, you take time to appreciate things that were once seen as nothing - like dreaming. Dreaming used to mean nothing to him, maybe he'd dream of a classmate that he'd had a crush on or perhaps he'd dream that he was naked in front of his whole school. Here, his dreams were less like dreams and more like reality. When trapped by a bear in a school and being forced to kill the other students to escape, suddenly, your dreams don't seem so abnormal and nonsensical. They seem like they are just another day, like when he went to sleep he actually woke up.

All this was true, up until now, up until this very moment.

Saihara had laid down, propped up his pillows and pulled the covers over himself, preparing for a night of meaningless, monotonous, mundane dreams: just how he liked them.

He had not prepared, though, for what was truly to come.

Truthfully, Saihara hadn't even felt himself falling asleep when he'd sat up in bed, realising that although his bed was still his bed - it was not in his room.

His room had been replaced with what looked like an endless landscape, the sky (if it could be referred to as such) was pitch black and the floor beneath him looked like a vast ocean. But instead of being a deep blue or green, it had a glowing golden hue, that gave off a phantom light. It was still. No wave dared to rock the smooth surface of whatever liquid this was.

"What the hell?" Saihara breathed, he was shocked but also mesmerized by his environment. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, was he dreaming? Was this one of Monokuma's tricks? Did he dare step out of his bed?

Cautiously, he edged closer to the side of his bed, his breathing seemed to be amplified in this world - as if someone had place a microphone right under his lips. He decided he would touch the liquid below him.

Taking one finger, he touched the surface of it. It did not feel like water. It had a much higher viscosity, more along the lines of honey but did not leave any sticky residue on the tip of his finger. As well, it lacked in the clearness of both water and honey. It was opaque, much like milk.

Somehow he knew deep inside that there was no danger in touching this substance, it was a strong and overwhelming feeling that urged him to step into it with his bare feet. Left foot first, he dipped in his toes, the luminous liquid seemed to melt over them, absorbing them into it. He continued, lowering his foot further and letting the whole thing be engulfed by the warm feeling. It felt like utter bliss.

He could feel euphoria washing over him like a wave as he let the liquid take his foot, then, he dunked his right foot in, slower this time - savoring the moment that it first touched the tip of his toenails, and the moment he felt it creep underneath them, and the feeling of relaxation as filled in the gaps between his toes. It was a good temperature of not too hot and not too cold but just hot enough to contrast with the rest of his body in a way one may feel when dipping a foot into a bath to test the temperature.

Once both feet were fully submerged, he stood up, wondering exactly how deep this ocean of gold may be. To his surprise it was not very deep at all, in fact, it barely reached above his ankles.

"Where do I go now?" He spoke aloud as looked about the place, it was very very empty. There was not another object in sight. For now, it was just him and his bed.

This being said, somehow his question was answered. But it was not answered in the way you our I may respond to something, instead it was answered upon the sole of his foot. You may be wondering how, and rightly so. He first felt it very slightly, as if somebody was lightly brushing a feather along the bottom of his feet in one straight line. As soon as it happened, he knew what it meant. It meant he had to walk. In one straight line.

After a few steps, the feeling of the feather changed directions as if it were now at an angle, the feeling was stronger now and had hit a sensitive spot near his toes - this caused him to giggle out loud as the tickling continued - now he knew he had to change directions.

And so, the feather led him along, trudging through the thick, elusive, honey-like liquid, tickling him in a different direction every time he needed to turn. Sometimes the feeling was barely noticeable but this made it even more ticklish as it was such a delicate feeling along his foot and other times it felt more like a stroking sensation but this was still very ticklish too.

He wandered around for a while, laughing aloud every now and then when the tickling was overwhelming and then as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"I guess this is where I'm supposed to be." He stood on the spot, now realising that he was unable to see his bed anymore, not even on the horizon - had it disappeared? Or perhaps he'd walked further than he'd realised.

Before he had anymore time to think about this conundrum, he felt the liquid beneath him feel more and more like water and it felt as if it were getting deeper and deeper until suddenly-

He dropped.

Saihara was falling, down and down, he missed the feeling of warmth on his feet, now there was nothing but emptiness. Surprisingly cold emptiness. But this coldness seemed to be central in his feet. It spread from his toes, an icy chill that climbed up further until they felt as if they were frozen solid. They felt numb with ice but at the same time there was strange tingling sensation that came alongside it.

"This is odd." He was able to reach out and touch his feet as he continued to plummet through the darkness.

His feet felt as cold to touch as he'd expected, but pressing and squeezing them seemed to warm them up slightly. It was as if he had a extreme pins and needles. He tried shaking his foot around to check if that was the case but it was to no avail. They'd stayed as cold as an ice cube and the tingling feeling was persistent.

He then attempted to rub them vigorously to heat them up, which worked temporarily but nevertheless, it felt good to turn his attention to his feet and care for them, massaging them out of their numbness.

Saihara was reminded of Alice In Wonderland as he fell deeper.

”How long can I really fall for?” Just like last time, as if by magic, as soon as he asked, he was answered.

This time he was answered by a loud thump. The sound he made as he hit the ground.

It was still pitch black but now he couldn’t even see his body and  he could feel his feet being contained somehow, as if they were trapped in something.

He sat up, looking for an explanation for this weird feeling, when suddenly - there was light!

A blindfold had just been ripped off his head and now he could see everything. 

And boy was there a lot to see, he was outside in some sort of street that he didn’t recognise in any way whatsoever.

The buildings all looked very old and different and the street was just a dirt track.

Now he could find out what was wrong with his feet! 

Saihara looked down and gasped, his feet were in fact trapped... In stocks.

”What is going on?!” He struggled against the wooden structure, trying to pull his feet away but there was no use, they were stuck.

The wood felt very tight around his ankles, it rubbed against his skin when he wriggled around and seemed to strangle them when he was still.

Then, he heard footsteps, a man was approaching, wearing a mask. He was holding a large feather, a very large feather.

”Hello?! Could you help me please?” Saihara asked, the feather made him uneasy.

The man did not reply, only came closer. Closer and closer until he was right next to him, his feather was too close for comfort.

”What am I doing here? Why am I trapped?” Saihara needed answers.

Still no reply. But now, the feather was being brushed against his feet.

”No! STOP! Please!” He begged, between choking laughter.

His face was going red and his eyes were filling with tears from his hysterical giggling.

The feather create such an extreme feeling of tickling that it was unbearable not to laugh.

Now Saihara was almost screaming as he shook his feet around in an attempt to stop the torture.

”NO! HELP!” He tried again, wriggling his toes desperately.

His stomach hurt from laughing, it ached badly and he couldn’t stop.

His feet felt so sensitive and the feather was so delicate as it stroked up and down and left and right.

He closed his eyes and begged silently that he could go back home.

When he opened them, he was no longer on the street but he was also not at home.

Saihara was now sat on some soft grass, next to a beautiful waterfall and surrounded by a lushious forest at every angle.

The blades of grass were heaven on his feet, he stood up so he could feel them pressing against them more, walking in circles to get the full experience of it all.

It was so soft, as if he was walking on pillows, squishy and plump. In between his toes it felt unbelievable, even the mud was ecstasy for the skin.

”Shuuichi!” Saihara jumped, he knew that voice. It was Miu.

”Miu?” Saihara was confused, what was she doing here? 

The girl bounded out from the trees, looking very different from normal, she looked very blissful and joyous. 

“Shuuichi! Sit down!” She drawled, her voice sounded different too.

”W-What? Why?!” Saihara was extremely sceptical of this behaviour.

”Wait for me!” Angie followed Miu out from the trees. She too looked different and and if she was in a trance.

After Angie came Himiko, Tenko and Tsumugi, all of them looking strange too.

”What’s up with you guys?” Saihara was concerned for his friends.

”Sit down! Sit down!” They all crowded round him, trying to push him to the floor. He obliged and sat.

As soon as he had, they all joined him on the floor, settling down by his feet.

Miu grabbed his left foot and shoved it straight into her mouth. 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Saihara tried to pull away.

Miu had begun sucking on all of his toes, leaving a trail of saliva along each one.

”Wha-What are you doing?” Saihara was so confused but it felt so good he didn’t really want her to stop anymore.

She carried her tongue down the bottom of his foot and traced it in circles round the middle. It tickled in a very soft way.

Then Himiko took his right foot, putting only his big toe in her small mouth, she sucked on it hard, nibbling on it a little - just enough for Saihara to feel it. 

She then ran her teeth up and down it, ever so slightly so that it sent tingles down Saihara’s spine. 

Angie leaned in and joined Himiko on the right foot, planting tiny kisses on the bottom of his foot.

It felt so good, so relaxing, Saihara lay down on the grass and let the girls continue their treatment.

Tenko had begun on his left foot as well, she stroked it gently with her finger, drawing hearts in his skin. 

Then she began to lick the sole of his foot as Miu went back to sucking on his toes.

Tsumugi softly chomped on his left foot too, just hard enough to leave some bite marks.

Saihara smiled to himself, it was such strong feeling of relaxation.

He closed his eyes for a second, prepared to doze off for a minute or two. But when he did, he found himself opening them almost immediately.

Saihara was back in his room again. It was still dark. He checked his clock, he’d only been asleep for 10 minutes. 

Turning over to sleep on his side, he still felt a trace of a smile on his face as the feeling of relaxation and calm lingered.


	7. Angie Yonaga - Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, your mind plays tricks on you.

As many tales have began before, it was a bright and sunny day. Not as bright and sunny as on Angie's island, but it was exceptionally hot.

Angie sat perched on the steps outside the school building, the sun giving her tanned skin an illusion of glowing. Sun worship was an important custom back in her home country and she found it shocking that none of the other students were engaging in sun worship. How could they not worship the sun in all its glory? Angie shook her head in dismay. That just wasn't right! They were so ungrateful!

"Howdy Angie." Said a relaxed voice behind her. Angie jumped a little and turned to see the mysterious student, Rantaro Amami. He wasn't threatening in the least, but his unknown talent made everyone doubt his intentions. 

"Hellooo! I'm just worshipping the beautiful sun that Atua created!" Angie explained.

"Oh you do sun worship?" Rantaro said, looking intrigued "Me too! I love to travel the world and learn about all their traditions. Sun worship is one that really stuck with me. I actually learned about it from lemurs!"

"Whoaaaa! On my island we do sun worship WITH the lemurs!" Said Angie.

"Seriously?! That's awesome! I'd love to come visit your island someday. Although they might not want a silly guy like me there."

"After that we give blood to the lemurs from the oldest woman in the village!" Angie went on. Rantaro's expression changed with the drop of a hat. He now looked slightly frightened. 

"She must be.. All out of blood.. I guess!" Rantaro said.

 

"I feel a scheme coming on." Ouma said to his reflection. Followed by his trademark 'nishishishi!' And boy, was this one remarkable scheme. Not that he had come up with it yet or anything, but it's Kokichi after all.

 

"You know... I've always wanted to see life through the eyes of a lemur! I want to be as free and uninhibited as a lemur!" Angie told the young man next to her, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Well... I mean, I kinda know a bit about hypnosis..." Rantaro said, his tone suggesting he had little confidence in this skill.

"Whaaaaaa!?! I just love it when Atua gives mere humans amazing talents! You know what? Maybe you're Ultimate Hypnotizer!"

"I... Don't think so." Rantaro laughed "But if you want I can hypnotize you into seeing the sun the way a lemur does."

"Please! Ohhh please do that!" Angie begged passionately.

"Uhh.. That was a joke. But if you insist..." Rantaro sighed.

"Woohoo! To experience the sun the way lemurs do! A dream come true!" Angie said.

 

Rantaro pulled out a small pocket watch and began to swing it repetitively and slowly from one side to the other. Angie was obviously easily influenced by things like that as she had already begun to fade into a state of trance. Angie was feeling woozy, as if she'd drank too much of one of the weird, unidentified substances her home island got delivered regularly.  The world began to spin, leaving Angie in a lethargic daze. Rantaro had absolute power over her, she was no more than a puppet. However, Rantaro wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage of a girl in a situation like that, fortunately for the girl in front of him. Not that he had any desire to do anything to Angie in the first place. But knowing he had absolute control over another human being made Rantaro feel terrified yet at the same time, thrilled.

 

"Keep breathing, nice and slow." Rantaro instructed her.

 

Angie's eyes were now cartoonishly swirly. It was like nothing Rantaro had ever encountered in his life. Her eyes were endless spirals, and Rantaro felt that if he stared at them long enough he'd end up hypnotized too! 

"Okay now I want yo-" Rantaro began but was almost immediately interrupted.

"Forget everything you've ever known and become a wild lemur!" Kokichi yelled. 

"Wh- What did you do that for?!" Rantaro asked, his normally calm demeanor lessening as he began to panic. 

"Nishishishi! She was crazy already but now she's a loony!" Said Kokichi.

"Do you not realize what you've just done?!" Rantaro said.

"Oh I realize! That's what makes it so cracking fun!" Ouma giggled and ran off. 

 

Now Monokuma and his cubs weren't gonna be the only animals here...

 

Angie's eyes opened abruptly, but her expression seemed so different, so feral!

"Oh man... What have I done?" Rantaro sighed, his face on his hand.

Before he could even think of what to do next, Angie had scampered off elsewhere. Yep, she was running around on all fours, hopping over obstacles like it was natural to her.

 

"Angie...? The fuck are you doing on the floor?" Said Miu. It seemed the buxom girl had spoken too soon, Angie had grabbed her leg and bit into it like it was a delicious slice of cake given to a starving child. Angie's teeth sunk into her flesh like a knife to butter. There was not an ounce of hesitation.

"FUCK! ANGIE YOU FLAT CHESTED LITTLE FREAK! THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Miu wailed, trying to shake Angie off her leg. She'd barely been in this state for five minutes and she was already wreaking havoc. 

Miu eventually shook Angie off, but a bite mark was left behind. It would make sure Miu would never forget this encounter. The blood from her leg began to trickle as Miu started to realize... She actually enjoyed it a whole lot. Having pain inflicted upon her so suddenly, so unexpectedly. It made her shudder in bliss. The mark was so noticeable, she could just imagine how many people would turn their heads and wonder what caused it, how many people would come up and ask her how it happened. A shiver of pure ecstasy crept up her spine, making her drool.

Meanwhile, Angie was making her way over to a certain supreme leader. She bound towards him like a gazelle. Or more like a lemur. Kokichi was wearing a smug expression until she jumped onto him as if she were jumping from tree to tree. Kokichi lost his balance and toppled over with Angie landing on top of him in a compromising position.

"Ahhh! Get off me!" Kokichi yelped. Angie wasn't having any of that. She began to scan his body, looking for anything of worth. Angie grabbed hold of his cock with her mouth as though she was trying to catch a bug that was running away. Her grip was truly ferocious and Kokichi was rock hard. Kokichi gasped for air. He couldn't tell her to stop, and in that moment he didn't really want her to. It was mind numbingly painful yet intoxicated. Angie seemed to know her way around, she seemed to know all the right places, even in this state of mind. Kokichi felt so objectified.

Angie quickly got up without a second thought. She was moving on to her next victim, though to her they weren't victims. Simply creatures in her way or objects. Her next stop was Korekiyo Shinguuji, she lept towards the tall young man and launched herself into his ass and took a bite. Kiyo yelped, he was so unprepared and he felt violated. Kiyo was into a lot of... Interesting things. But while he was going about his day to day life, he wasn't ready to be bitten in the ass by one of his fellow students.

Angie had let go but Kiyo felt so bruised. So defiled. Humanity never failed to surprise him. Kiyo felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, not only did he just get bitten but there was also a hole in his pants.

Just that moment, Kiibo strolled by. Taking one look at Angie and sighing heavily.

"Oh, the humanity..." Kiibo said.

Before he knew it, Angie had made her way over to him. She climbed the robot as if he were a ladder and hopped over the back.

The world in front of Angie began to turn hazy, it was all a big mess of colours. She fell to the floor with a thud, making the heads of the others turn at the speed of light. Angie now looked truly peaceful, laying there on the floor like that.

In a few minutes time Angie opened her eyes...

"What... Happened?" Angie asked, confused. 

 

 


End file.
